Awakening Panther
by Ienyu
Summary: After being supposivly killed;Grimmjow is thrown out of Los Noches and finds himself in a startling new fix.He has been changed into a child,with his old memorys fighting back to resurface through. GrimmxIchi -EDITING-
1. Intro

**Title: Awakening Panther **

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Pairings: GrimmxIchi**

**Rating: T and probably will go up sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach And Its Characters belong To Tite Kubo, but the Plagues are my OCC, with Kubo-sans ideas mixed in**

**Warnings: Some OOC and OCC, swearing, mild violence, and yaoi**

**A/N: **Sorry if its not good, 2nd story after all. This first chapter is just a little explanation, and a poor one at that, so I strongly recommend you to skip it.

* * *

"Grimmjow...."

That was his name.

"Grimmjow..."

Who was calling him?

"Grimmjow, wake up...."

The words echoed softly through his semi-conscious state. Grimmjow hazily opened his eyes, squinting them back as a ray of sharp white light hit him. Trying to block the light, he realized he couldn't move his arms. Snapping his protesting eyes back open fully despite the pain, he realized his entire body was firmly strapped to a long up-right metal table. Still blinded by the white light, he jerked his head all around, trying to find where he was, or the bastard who did this to him. Unfortunately, the light prevented this, and all he saw was pure white all espada began to struggle.

'_What the hell?'_

Gritting his teeth, the sexta espada begun to struggle even harder, pushing his shoulders forward to try and snap the restraints.

"Please don't struggle arrancar. It will slow my brothers toxins affect."

"Nah. Let him. He deserves a nice, slow, painful death. Worthless bastard. The poison seems to be doing a good job though."

"Huh? Let me go you bastards! Arrg! Turn off these damned lights so I can pound your ugly faces!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such language."

"What a loser."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the teal haired espada spat groggily.

"It appears as if your poison is finally taking effect. Goodbye Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Forever."

"Have a nice death you low-life!"

Suddenly, Grimmjows body started to jerk and spazz uncontrollably, and his mind became a hazy, dizzying fog of pictures and colors.

He screamed in unbridled pain, and then became very still. His guts felt like they were being knotted into tangles and squeezed until they burst. Then out of nowhere; he jerked back to life thrusting his throbbing head forwards and locking glassy eyes to the ground vomiting a fountain of thick gooey vermilion liquid; falling limp and unmoving once again. This time, he did not move again.

There was no sound. Only the thick hum of the overhead lights could be heard, as well as footsteps on the cold marble floor.

"Seems he has finally died. Let us report back to Aizen-sama after we dispose of his body."

"Hey, here's an idea! Lets feed him to Tsumi!"

'No. Tsumi is still new and could go into a feeding frenzy. Lets throw him into the human world. Low life hollows will quickly flock to him and dispose of the corpse quickly."

"Heh. Whatever ya' say bro. "

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hope this isn't too bad...in my opinion it does get better.


	2. Tooth To Claw

**Title: Awakening Panther**

**Chapter 2: Tooth To Claw**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: **The bold print is Pantera/Shiro speaking. The italics are thoughts, stressed words, e.c.t

* * *

_The sky was gray with dark rain filled clouds that drenched the town with thick frigid rain that beat down relentlessly._

_With a damp thud, Grimmjows body fell to the moist rain soaked earth from the slowly disappearing gargantua_.

* * *

The rain poured on and on. He lazily opened his emotionless gray eyes, and forced himself upright of the cold dirt.

He turned his head left and right slowly, absorbing in his surroundings as heavy droplets of rain began to thoroughly soak him to the core.

"Wh-w-wher-es H-Hu-hueco M-mun-d-do?" he stuttered, shivering; pulling the overly large white coat around him tighter. He was cold, hungry, and had a sharp pain in his left cheek, which he touched lightly, earning a sharp pain that made him hiss out in pain.

**'**_**Hey Grimmjow...'**_

"Wh-who's there?" the boy asked panicky, eyes darting left and right searching for the source of the voice.

**'**_**Ok, quit stutterin'. It's just me, Pantera, and I'm in your mind'**_

"My m-mind?"

**'**_**What did I just tell ya? Yes, I'm in your mind, and quit the studderin'! It makes us look bad!'**_

"Sor-"

An earsplitting howl echoed through the rain.

_**'Ah shit, run for it!'**_

"Huh?"

_**'No 'Huh', just RUN!!'**_

But it was to late. Appearing in his path, a incredibly large shark like hollow leaped from the ground as if it was coming out of water, and glided towards the gray eyed child through the air like it was water as well, swishing its razor lined tail. The shark hollow came closer and closer, until its shining jagged teeth were practically toughing him, its hot breath blowing onto the boy, evaporating the droplets of water that clung desperately to his face.

The child, wide eyed, could only stare at the rows of teeth before him; frozen in fear. Falling backwards on his rear, another hot blast came from the creature, as it got even closer.

_**'Ok kid, this may be risky but this is the only idea I got. Understand? And don't say it out loud. We have a mental connection ya know.'**_

'_Fuck risk! Just tell me!'_

_**'Good. Ok, now on my command, run like all of hells creatures were after ya, Got it?'**_

_' What kind'a dick less idea is that?'_

_**'MY dick less idea. Now, RUN!'**_

Clumsily, the arrancar quickly got up and began to run. At the sight of its prey escaping, the hollow just as quickly gave chase; continuously snapping its jaws at the kid.

_**'See? Its working! Just keep running like this and-Ohmygodlookoutforthatrock!'**_

All of the sudden, the arrancar child tripped over a small rock and rolled to the side; curling himself into a ball with his lithe arms over head as the gaping bottomless mouth full of teeth began to crash down on him like a brutal tidal wave.

"Getsuga Tenshou"

* * *

A fierce blue light erupted out of nowhere then died out, as an anguished cry echoed into nothing.

"Good work Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah."

The boy lifted his arms and turned to the new voices. About 13 feet away, stood a short girl a little taller than he with short raven hair, and a boy much taller than himself leaning on a huge cleaver like sword that was implanted into the ground where the hollow once was wearing black robes with a white gi, but what caught his attention the most was the bright orange hair he had. It seemed oddly familiar, and for some reason his sight comforted him, though at the same time made him want to rip the others guts off and beat him with his own arm. Talk about bi polar.

Then, the short raven-haired girl looked his way with a question-filled look.

"Oi Ichigo, who is that?" She asked to the orange haired boy, coming closer to the teal haired child.

_'He looks so familiar...' _she thought, looking at him. He looked as if to be about 8 or 9 years old. He had somewhat annoying blue hair, and wore a baggy open white coat that exposed his thin, rain soaked form. The jacket an upturned black collar and rolled up sleeves that still hung fairly low and on his legs he wore a pair of large white hakama that looked like they could fall off any moment, the black gi doing nothing for him.

The kid went into his cower mode-fetal position again as she drew even closer. Seeing that he was afraid, she crouched down to his height.

"Hey there little guy...I won't hurt you. My name's Rukia. What's yours?"

'W_hat is this kid? He can see me, but his reitsu doesn't feel like a whole, a human, or a shinigami.... almost like a.....hollow...' _she thought. '_Almost like an arrancar...'_

_**'Don't answer her Grimmjow. Tis' a witch! Burn her! Burn her!'**_

At hearing that, he ran towards the male in black, fiercely grabbing onto his leg like a child would do to its mother, pushing his face into the others thigh.

_**'I said burn! Not cower away from her!'**_

"Huh. Looks like he's afraid of you. Its probably cause you're so short, he thinks you're a goblin or something that's trying to take him to your village to roast him over a fire" laughed Ichigo, who was actually quite surprised at the sudden impulse of the kid.

Still laughing, Ichigo didn't notice Rukia moving to behind him.

"Baka! It's not my fault I'm short! Blame genetics! "She yelled, kicking him over then repeatedly stomping on his back, leaving a startled arrancar on the ground a few feet away who luckily jumped back in time.

The arrancar; panicking; ran back over to the hobbit attacking Ichigo and grabbed her foot mid stomp.

"Stop attackin' Ichigo you hobbit!" he yelled, tightening his grip, making crescent shaped red welts begin to form on the short shinigamis leg, who seemed completely unfazed.

Stillness. Both shinigami were dead silent from the strange outburst from the blue haired one.

"..."

"..."

".... Ha! Told ya' he thinks your a hobbit"

"I'm not a damn hobbit!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"Argg...anyways, kid, let go off my leg."

He let go of it, giving off his best death glare, but from the eyes around him, looked more like a pout.

"Anyways, what is your name kid?" sighed Rukia.

He remained quiet, and grabbed onto Ichigo, who had gotten up.

"Come on kid, just tell her." Ichigo insisted.

".........Grimmjow.... Jeagerjaques."

"GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES?!" Both shinigamis yelled in surprise.

"Um…Yes?" He replied, a little taken aback.

"That means…are you an arrancar?!" Rukia asked sternly.

'_**We sure are…and fuckin' proud too!'**_

"Uh, Pantera is saying I am…."

Ichigo pulled Rukia away a few feet then harshly whispered, "That really is Grimmjow! Pantera was the name of his zanpakuto!"

"But how can this be? You said you defeated him, and the 5th espada finished him for good!" Rukia whispered back.

"He was!"

"What do we do with him? He is a possible threat, attracting a menos like that one, it could diffidently danger Karakura Town!"

"I don't know what to do with him! Can we bring him to Uraharas?"

"But the thing I'm concerned about is how come he didn't recognize us, and what happened to him? He doesn't have his hollow mask on his cheek or the hollows hole. Not to mention he's...like.... small..."

"Heh. Bet you can relate."

**WHACK**

"Oww! Friggin Midget!"

"I know! Lets bring him to your house!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!"

"Think about it Ichigo, you could easily protect him, he _could _be part some twisted experiment of Aizens that involves sacrificing innocent children, and it seems that little Grimm likes you the most!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine! Then I'll have to resort to blackmail!"

"You got nothing on me twerp!'

"Oh really?" Rukia replied with a devilish grin, as she whispered something into Ichigo's ear that instantly made him blush.

"You're a cruel person ya know that" Ichigo grumbled.

"Than its settled!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Rukia turned around and faced the ex-espada and put on her best _'nice person'_ face.

"Hey there little guy, do you have a place to stay?"

Grimmjow shook his head 'no'.

"Well you can stay with Ichigo and I at his house. What do you say?" she asked in a scarily nice tone.

"Uh…."

'_**Why not? Free food and shelter, I say go for it.'**_

"Um...ok…"

"Than its settled! Come on, Ichigo!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Rukia then grabbed Grimmjow and placed him on her back, as they all traveled back to Ichigo' house.

* * *

In the center room of Los Noches, 13 deadly eyes watched a hologram of the two shinigami and the arrancar.

"Toshihiro, Nagahara" commanded one voice that paralyzed everyone in the room except his two lieutenants.

"When I created you, I hoped for a breed with no mistakes unlike those before you. I expected that arrancar to be disposed of, not what I see before me."

"Sorry Aizen-sama" " Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright. Though I expect no more failures in the future, but for now, the espada will be disposed of instead by one of your brethren."

"But sir, I deeply think we will be able to if you give us another chance!"

"You failed me once today. As I said, one of your brothers or sisters will do the job, hopefully right this time."

"Yes Aizen-sama…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** OK, I know Grimmjow has blue eyes not gray if you're wondering but it's crucial to the story that his eyes are gray right now. Yes he's a kid. Sorta like what happened to Neliel. If you have other questions, put em' in the review box and I'll be sure to answer them!


	3. We'll Need A Gigai

**Title: Awakening Panther**

**Chapter 3: We'll Need A Gigai**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: **I think the little ones go for Ichigo because he's a good person on the inside and he's good with kids.... you get that skill with two younger sisters I suppose**.**

* * *

With one final jump, Ichigo and Rukia were on Ichigo's fire escape by his window. Rukia tired to pry the little ex-espada off her back, whom seemed not to want to let go; most likely clinging for his life with all those high jumps and dashing the shinigami did. With help from Ichigo, they finally got him to release his grip and drop him on Ichigos bed with a soft thunk as they both jumped through the window, not noticing the startled yelp of an agitated stuffed toy.

"Oi Ichigo! What are ya' doing dropping little kids on me?!" yelled Kon, who was currently in Ichigos body.

"Shut it Kon. Not in the mood" Ichigo replied, slamming his soul reapers badge on his physical body's head, a little green bead popping out from the mouth, which rolled over to Grimmjow, who picked up the bead curiously.

"Hey Grimmjow, ya think you could put that green thing in that stuffed animals' mouth over there?" Rukia sweetly asked, pointing over to Kons lifeless body.

" Ok" Grimmjow said shyly; still not trusting the hobbit completely; shoving the little bead in the stuffed lion.

"ICHIGO! I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHY SOME RANDOM KID IS IN MY DOMAIN!!!" It suddenly yelled, thrashing around in Grimmjows grip. "AND WHY IS HE MAN-HANDLING ME?! I don't like it! Nii-chan!! Get this kid out of here!!

"Your annoying..."Grimmjow sneered, glaring at the stuffed animal and throwing him across the room.

"Ichigo! Did you see what that kid did to me?! AREN'T YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING???" Kon cried.

"No. Now go away." Ichigo said nonchalantly, now back in his body.

"Hmf." the stuffed lion pouted, crawling under Ichigos bed.

"Hey Rukia, we need to talk." Ichigo hissed, pulling Rukia outside into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"What?" she asked, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Ok, I need too tell you something..."

"Shoot."

"Ok, my sister, Karin, she can see us. She can see the shinigami and hollows like I can, so how are we gonna hide Grimmjow? I don't think my family will take to well about Karin 'hallucinating' about seeing some random kid." He whispered.

Rukias violet eyes, still wide in shock, shook her head in disbelief.

"You mean she can see us? Seriously?"

"That's what I just said. But she doesn't know much of anything else I don't think other than the fact shinigamis are real."

"Then this is a problem. Tomorrow, we will have to get a gigai from Urahara. Listen up; the story is he is my long lost step-cousin who's parents died in a terrible fire, and the orphanage was so bad, he ran away and we found him in the park, got it?!" Rukia insisted.

".... Nobody is gonna believe that..." Ichigo said, sweat dropping.

"Your dad believed MY story."

".... Good point, but he's an idiot...."

"Just go with it. Now lets get back in there and set him up a futon." Rukia said, walking back into the room followed by Ichigo.

"Or not." She quickly said.

Grimmjow had already fallen sound asleep, coiled up in a ball like a cat snoring softly on top of Ichigos bed; moonlight illuminating the arrancars lightly tanned skin.

"Guess _you_ have too sleep on the floor tonight Ichigo. You know what they say, 'Never wake a sleeping cat'. Night!" whispered Rukia giggling, quietly slipping into her closet.

"...Hey, I thought it was 'Never wake a sleeping fish'!" Ichigo harshly whispered back.

"Baka! When a fish sleeps, it's usually dead!" Rukia unsympathetically whispered back through the closet.

Turning off the lights, Ichigo then settled against the side of his bed, trying his best to get comfortable.

'_At least the rain stopped...' _was Ichigos last thought, before sleep won over his consciousness.

_

* * *

_

A largely muscled man with thick electric blue hair walked down the stark white halls with his hands in his white pants pockets wearing a deep scowl. Suddenly, he came to large white door, which opened with a loud creak.

"_Yeah Ya called for me?" the man asked rudely, walking into the bright white room. In the center, he saw a hollow with bone dorsal fins sticking out from its neck all the way down his spine with a pattern of long fat fins that got smaller and smaller as they went down his back. He had pale ivory skin and light green hair with a few sea green highlights, and was breathing heavily while giving off what sounded like faint grunts of exhilaration. The creature was arched over something that resembled a gory mass with black hair and deep emerald eyes that soon dissolved into nothing before his eyes. Then everything became blurry, and all he could feel was pain. Only one word was present in his mind though._

_Ulquiorra._

* * *

Grimmjow woke up with a start, panting and sweating heavily. The blanket beneath him had been wrinkled and partially thrown of the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he gazed over to the orange clump of hair leaning against the bed. Ulquiorra? Who was that?

Suddenly, his left cheek began to sting again, and his head began to feel dizzy, and he fell unconsciously back down on the bed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Really sorry about ending here... and as for poor Ulquiorra… AHHHH!! WHT DID I HAVE TO KILL YOU?! WHY NOT SOME OTHER FUCK?! NOOOO!!! WHY!!!


	4. Blue To Grey

**Title: Awakening Panther**

**Chapter 4: Blue To Grey**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: **I'm really enjoying updating on this! I'm glad some people like this so far! Sadly, this took longer than expected...I hoped to update it yesterday....

* * *

A gentle stream of light pooled through the window, stirring the orange haired teenager from his slumber. The substitute shinigami stretched, cracking his stiff neck, as he unhurriedly got up from the ground, careful not to shake the bed and wake the sleeping former espada. Standing up and looking down at the small arrancar, he noticed the sleeping figure looked pained and was tossing and turning, sweating lightly. Troubled, Ichigo began to lightly shake Grimmjow by the shoulders.

" Yo Grimmjow? You ok?"

The arrancar seemed to struggle even harder.

"Grimmjow! Wake up!" Ichigo urged.

Grimmjow began to hyperventilate, and sweat harder.

"Ah shit!"

"Ichigo? What are you yelling for?" Rukia asked as she climbed out of the closet, rubbing the perplexed sleepiness from her big purple orbs.

" It's Grimmjow, I woke up, and he was having this freaky tantrum!" Ichigo said back panicking.

"What?!" Rukia said, rushing over to the bed.

"Hey Grimmjow, it's ok! It's Ok! Open your eyes!" she said gently, but serious.

Grimmjow began to huff, and he struggled too open his eyes.

"Make it stop!" he yelled. Fully opening his eyes; which were pulsing rapidly blue and gray.

_

* * *

_

_Deep red blood stained his white jacket as he grabbed the gash, trying to prevent more blood from exiting the wound._

_Suddenly, he felt cold steel against his throat, slicing a little at the skin, and a hand preventing him from reaching his sword._

" _Hello Grimmjow…." A man calmly said from behind._

"_Aizen!" the blue haired man growled._

"_Take him, and finish him."_

"_You got it Aizen-sama" "Right. Time to go die kitty."_

_The blue haired man cussed and yelled as he was forced through the doors and onto bleak white sand._

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia stood gaping watching the little arrancar as the sudden outburst of the boy out of nowhere stopped as if it never had occurred.

Then Rukia broke the silence.

" I was going to take him to Uraharas later today, but now I think I'd be a good time now, what do you say Ichigo?"

"I say let us go. Now." He said distantly, picking up the conscious, but fatigued child and carried him down stairs like a sack of potatoes.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, hope this wasn't too horrible…


	5. Plauges

**Title: Awakening Panther**

**Chapter 5: Plagues**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: **Omg! I did see the error! But I fixed it thanks to those who told meh! If it weren't for you people, I most likely would have never caught that and fixed it! T^T And sooo sorry about late updates…examinations are eating me alive!

* * *

His gray eyes fluttered open, woken up by the constant pounding against the back of his head. Fully awake, he realized that everything was upside-down and moving away from him. Dumbstruck and wanting the pounding against his head too stop, he tightly gripped onto the first thing he felt for.

"OUCH! FUCKIN' SHIT!" Ichigo would have yelled if Rukias hand did not slam her hand over his mouth; as she glared a 'not in front of children' look as Ichigo released his hold on Grimmjow; who fell to the ground, on his feet of course. You know what they say about cats after all.

" Well it appears someone is awake, and just in time too. Look, there's Uraharas." Rukia said proudly, happy that she had saved the poor supposedly virgin ears of the young ex-espada; letting go of Ichigos mouth, who then muttered something along the lines of 'stupid hobbit'.

Coming to a halt in front of the shoten, a man in all green carrying a cane and sat against the partially open sliding wooden door of the shoten lifted his striped white and green hat to view his visitors.

" Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-san… What a pleasant surprise!" the clog wearer greeted the two, fanning himself with the fan he produced from his sleeve. "What can I do for you?"

"We need a gigai for this little guy." Rukia said, lightly pulling Grimmjow from behind Ichigo.

"Ah, who do we have here?" the shop keeper asked, getting up and walking towards Grimmjow, kneeling so that they were face to face.

Grimmjow crinkled his nose and pulled farther away from the green dressed man.

"You smell weird..."

"Do I? Well, that's to be expected." The blonde sighed. "It's never wise to stand behind a bean filled Tessai." Ichigo, Rukia and Grimmjow all sweat dropped.

Urahara stood up, brushing imaginary dust of his pants and glowered at Ichigo with something burining in the shopkeepers' eyes that he could not decipher.

Breaking the silence, Rukia took a deep breath in. "Ok…anyways this is Grimmjow, you two meet before, ya know, remember when the espada who fought with Ichigo and beat'em up? The one who punched a hole through my chest? Ya, that one, and we need a gigai to disguise him, and we also as of now would highly appreciate it if you gave him a check-up or examination, because as you can plainly see, this is not the same espada that punched a fucking hole through me and not to mention he doesn't even remember he's our enemy, and recently had a really weird seizure like stroke." She exhaled, her face slightly red. "If you have time right now, that would be swell."

Urahara nodded, his brain still partially wrapping around this situation, eyes very wide as he stared at the young ex-espada.

"Grimmjow, if you'd please follow me" he asked, his voice a little shaky, as he began to head his way to the shoten.

The small arrancar looked to Ichigo and his midget friend.

Rukia lightly shoved Grimmjow inside with a charitable smile. "Go on. We'll be waiting outside, kay?"

Grimmjow timidly took one step inside, as if he thought as soon as he stepped inside, he'd be trapped in there forever. Looking back over his shoulder one last time before, he felt apprehensive about going in there without Ichigo, or even the hobbit. It was dark, and every time he took a step the floorboards creaked, making him jump.

"Over here…Grimmjow…" a voice said, eerily. Grimmjow darted around. The shoten door slammed shut, leaving him alone in the dark. Panicking, Grimmjow began to run to the closed door, wanting nothing more than getting out. As he was in feet of the door, he rammed into a hard chest, falling on the floor.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere anytime soon espada, and this wretched shop will become your grave marker." The bulky man who blocked his path said in a gruff voice, grabbing a struggling Grimmjow by the collar of his already lose jacket.

Behind him, a lone mass of shadow rose from the floor into the form of the shopkeeper. "Nagahara and Toshihiro were weak idiots if they couldn't have handled this little runt."

"Tis too be expected Hiroyuki, there was a slight mishap in their birth. One hollow that split into two separate beings, one all brawn, the other all brains" the large man replied lazily, throwing Grimmjow to the floor with in an immobilizing power. "Let us first be rid of these weak puppets. They are so bothersome to keep on."

"Agreed." The other said. Suddenly, both bodies began to glow a menacing red, cracking like a broken clay mug, the cracks spreading all over them until the light got brighter and brighter. Then, both blew up in contained implosions, the pieces coming back together, meshing together reforming into two human-like figures that let of a blinding crimson tainted light, making Grimmjow rear back and cover his eyes.

The human-like blobs then began to slowly morph into much more detailed figures, curving each curve and finally forming two people, one woman; the other man.

'_**What?! What powerful reitsu….'**_

'_Pantera, who are they?'_

'_**I don't know…they look like arrancar, but….'**_

The female gave Grimmjow a hard stare. " I know what your thinking. Don't you dare group us with lowly arrancar, or the espada. We are called plagues."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Uhg. Only 2 pages…. Sorry about the not-so-terrific chapter, but I'm sick with something and I have a killer headache….

Omg i just went over the entire story for errors, and omg...I was appalled. i spelt 'said' wrong! I needs an editor! But they take too long! The horror!! (dun worry. I dun need one...)


	6. Killed On Sight

**Title: Awakening Panther**

**Chapter 6: Killed On Sight**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: **I'm back! ^^ What a long, yet short vacation. Sorry I left ya' on a cliffy, but the reviews convinced me to update this now. Sorry if its not up to snuff (whatever that means) I had to rush this a wee bit.

* * *

The orange-head reclined against the wooden porch of the shop, absentmindedly tapping his foot in the dirt, kicking up wisps of dust into the air.

"Oi Rukia, what's taking Hat n' Clogs so long in there? Does Gigai making always take this long?"

Rukia flipped her pager shut.

"No, it doesn't..."

"Do you think they're ok in there?"

"Of course. Urahara may be insane, but not mad."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"..."

"Rukia?"

Without a warning Rukia suddenly jabbed Ichigo into the gut with her elbow, and dragged him under the small crawl space under the porch.

Wheezing, Ichigo shakily turned his head to Rukia.

"You...bitch.... what was that for?! Could have fuckin' knocked the wind outta me!"

"Shut-up moron!" She authoritatively. "I feel a presence similar to that of an espada, but...it seems different."

Yup. That shut Ichigo up.

"What do you mean?! I thought we defeated all the arrancar!" He whispered.

If only temporarily.

"I said shut-up! They'll hear you! And try to compress your damn rei-"

"Oi! I tink' I ence' someone unda here!" A voice yelled.

"Oh ya. Good going!" She yelled, pulling on her red glove and forcing Ichigo and herself out of their bodies; breaking through the porch, coming face to face with a madly grinning arrancar with crimson eyes burning with the instinct to slaughter.

"Oh ya. I ought' ya where somewhere round' ere'..." He grinned wickedly, showing horrible flesh-ripping teeth similar to those of a giant shark with a mild over-bite. "Ya killed my friends pet, and I'm here to repay the favor."

* * *

"Pl-plagues?"

Grimmjow stared at the two figures with glassy dread filled eyes taking in their appearance. Both were dressed in all white with black sashes and sandals.

The woman had long flowing black hair with a fringe of hair swept over her left eye. The way she glared at him reeked of distaste, and glared at the small espada with glowing bronze eyes glinting with malice. The white clothing hugged her tan body tightly, showing every curve and angle. If she wasn't so terrifying, Grimmjow could even say she was fairly pretty, if you took away the orange tribal-like waves that were all over her skin; down her thin muscle filled arms, down her legs and the two waves under her visible eye and of course the white bone-like material covering her spine, ending in a lone tail with a sharp stiletto at the end. A diffident turn-off if you're the type of guy who does not want to get pierced.

Grimmjow turned to the other. He was tall and skeletal appearing, but under the plain white shihakusho he knew there where ripped, powerful guns. The man had a knowing, powerful look, which made Grimmjow cringe as he met with the cold, emotionless coal colored eyes that had thin black slashes under them. His hair was blond and spiky, in a way like Ichigos, but a bit longer; and on his forehead was a short, but serrated array of ivory white horns in a strait line from the top of where his nose begins to his hairline, each horn growing in size; the largest and most intimidating at the top.

"Gaze upon us, little arrancar. We are the Plagues. We are an entirely new breed of hollow created by Aizen-sama, and our power by far exceeds the power of 10 espada." The man said, cold, and apathetic.

"Each." the woman added. "But we have spared you enough time. Time to die, permanently this time." She added with a sickly-sweet smile.

"N-no. Ichigo will come and help me!" He cried.

"Ha! That brat and his little hobbit friend? We knew you would be on your way here; so Hisakazu arranged for his Fraccion Hiroki and Hakuren to...give them a little.... surprise. But don't worry, you'll soon join them."

"No… Ichi.... he's not"

"Yes! He's dead! Gone! Slaughtered!" She laughed demonically.

"No. No. No...He can't die! He can't!"

Her face turned disgusted. "Face it kid, your little buddy is dead, mutilated piece by piece, bone by bone, his blood spilled all over the ground. If I know Hiroki, he's probably gnawing on that shiniagmis broken skull right now." She cooed, stalking closer and closer to the arrancaras he backed farther, and farther, suddenly being grabbed by the shoulders with a vice-like grip by the large blond behind him. The woman put her finger to his bottom lip. "Well, unless Hakuren got to Orangey first. She's such a no-nonsense girl. Your shinigami friend would be lucky to face her. She ends her victim quick and without getting one splash of blood on her."

The cruel woman pulled out a slender silver katana that shone wild silver, holding it up to Grimmjows gut.

"Don't cover his mouth Hisakazu. I like to hear my victims scream."

"Got it."

Grimmjow was in a cold sweat. So this was it. Ichigo wasn't going to come for him. He was alone. Alone. All alone. Alone. He was going to die... all alone...he'll never learn what those dreams meant...he was alone...going to die… A hot blot jolted through his system, causing him to fidget as he gazed into his reflection on the blade that was soon going to kill him. His head began to hurt, and he knew he was on the verge of throwing up.

'_No! Not now!' _He mentally screamed, his world becoming hazy, the entire world coming to an abrupt halt.

He looked around. Everything was black and white, and it was as if time stopped itself.

From behind the non-moving plague, a brilliant white light erupted from behind, and he could hear two deep voices. Suddenly, the woman was brutally shoved to the side, like a stone garden gnome falling over, clanking as she hit the wall; still unmoving. In her place was a large, densely bodied man with shocking electric-blue like his, and next to him a large white and black cat with sharp sapphire eyes.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** And here I end! Sorry if this is a tad confusing and poorly written, uhg...I hate when I disappoint readers...any who.... do review...it makes me feel happy and determined.... if spelling is wrong, please tell me! I stink at noticing that sorta stuff.... any who, I forgot to mention this, but if you have an OCC you want to be a Plague and or excess character, you can! Just leave a description of'em and their personality!


	7. Time To Die

**Title: Awakening Panther**

**Chapter: 7**

**Rating: Still T**

**A/N: **It's been a while huh? I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I kept getting new ideas and all and just lost time or thinking about future chapters for this. (Also, I didn't wanna get eaten by the purple people eater... 0.o)

* * *

Rukia stiffened her grip on the immaculate white hilt of her Sode No Shirayuki. Her breath was rigid and strained fresh splatter of blood was dripping steadily from her rapidly beating chest from an earlier stab wound that was leaking through her clothes.

Above her was Ichigo, not as battered as her but his breathing was becoming more struggled as well fighting with another enemy in the sky.

Spitting out a small forming pool of vermilion liquid from her mouth. Damn, were these really arrancar? Gritting her teeth, she took position with the pure white katana.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro."

As those words were realized, a ripple began to shine under the still grinning arrancar.

Cocking his head, the arrancar stared at the raven-haired shinigami, his zanpakuto still untouched in its hilt.

"Come on shinigami, it'll be no fun killing you if ya don't put up a good fight. If ya think a tiny bit'a sparkly squiggles is going to win ya a fight against me, your way outta your league…" The gray haired arrancar taunted. He was fairly tall, and had a malevolence aura to him, with blood red eyes and long gray hair similar to the traitor Gin Ichimarus'. On his shoulders were thick barbs that trailed all the way down his arms until they go to the hand. Then on each fingertip was a thick pointed claw with red tips that gave the impression off 'blood dipped.'

"Oh yeah? How about this!" Rukia confidently smirked as the ripple under the hollow began to glow brighter and brighter until the circle was completely bathed in a fierce freezing light that froze everything within it to the sky as icy mist swirled around the cylinder.

There trapped in the center of the pillar completely immersed in ice was the arrancar frozen solid, still smiling his malicious grin.

"Hn. You shouldn't act so cocky in battle." Rukia murmured, flicking her sword to his side, the white ribbon trailing beautifully behind. "Oi Ichigo! Hang on!"

Just as she was about to leap into the air to join her struggling friend; the ground began to shake and tremor violently causing the ground to crack from the pressure, knocking Rukia over to the ground as a terrible explosion of reitsu erupted from the ice pillar, shattering it into millions of small particles.

Swiveling her head towards the area where her ice attack was launched stood the released arrancar, his hands in his pockets of his white and black clothes. Suddenly, the arrancar began to enter a fit of hysterical laughter, his head thrown back and cackling demonically.

Flipping his head back in place with a loud crack he smiled at the smaller shinigami haughtily.

"That was cold shinigami. An ice zanpakuto huh? Now THAT was the kinda attack ya SHOULD have started off with!"

"Shut-up arrancar." Rukia hissed through gritted teeth, still on the ground.

"Arrancar, huh? Sorry ta' disappoint ya, but I ain't an arrancar."

The violet-eyed shinigami stared blankly at the arrancar. "You're lying!"

"Nah. That's for weaklings who can't handle the truth. Truth is, I'm a plague."

"Plague…?"

"What? Ya haven't heard? Well, I ain't telling you squat. In fact, I'll just kill ya!" He screamed, rushing towards the fallen Rukia with his deadly claws outstretched and waiting to gouge pulsing shinigami throat.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, it was damn short, and not very 'terrific' but hey. I updated! Please review and I'll update again, but hopefully faster ^^

P.S If you know who uses Hyorinmaru, don't tell!


End file.
